spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fantasy Theme
The Fantasy Theme 'is one of the six available themes found in [[South Park: Phone Destroyer|''South Park: Phone Destroyer]]. it's the fourth and final theme introduced to players during Story Mode Overview The Fantasy theme is based on the Fantasy movies and stories, all of which involve knights, princesses, paladins, elves, wizards etc. This theme actually has most of the character cards being brought back from the Role-Playing video game ''South Park: The Stick of Truth''.'' These include Cartman, Craig, Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Token, Butters, Kenny and Jimmy's incarnations in said game. Other characters, on the other hand, have received complete make-overs, these being Tweek, Bebe, Timmy, Red and Clyde, who take entirely different roles from the ones they had in ''The Stick of Truth. Regarding the overall performance during battles, The Fantasy theme focuses on boosting the player's cards regarding protection and health, and decreasing the danger of an opponent's cards, by lowering their maximum health and reducing their attack to the point where it no longer becomes a threat to the player. However, a downside of the Fantasy theme is that it's character cards lose their health more quickly than any other theme. So it is a good idea to pair up with a theme that will boost the damage the characters deal, or one that can keep healing them. Cards In total, the Fantasy Theme has twenty-three cards available for the player to use. '''Tanks * [[Grand Wizard Cartman|'Grand Wizard Cartman']]: 'Available upon reaching the Playground battle arena in PVP * [[Mr. Slave Executioner|'Mr. Slave Executioner:]]' '''Available upon reaching the Palace Rooftop battle arena in PVP '''Fighters' * [[Le Bard Jimmy|'Le Bard Jimmy']]:' Available upon reaching the Playground battle arena in PVP * [[Rogue Token|'Rogue Token]]: 'Available upon reaching the Playground battle arena in PVP * [[Shieldmaiden Wendy|'Shieldmaiden Wendy]]:' Available upon reaching the Playground battle arena in PVP * [[Stan the Great|'Stan the Great]]:' Available upon reaching the Little Tokyo battle arena in PVP * [[Dwarf King Clyde|'Dwarf King Clyde]]:' Available upon reaching the Tower of Peace battle arena in PVP * [[Witch Garrison|'Witch Garrison]]:' Available upon reaching the Tower of Peace battle arena in PVP * [[Dragonslayer Red|'Dragonslayer Red]]:' Available upon reaching the Forbidden Graveyard battle arena in PVP * [[Elven King Bradley|'Elven King Bradley]]:''' Available upon reaching the first Legendary battle arena in PVP. '''Assassins * [[Paladin Butters|'Paladin Butters']]:' Available upon reaching the Playground battle arena in PVP * [[Canadian Knight Ike|'Canadian Knight Ike]]:' Available upon reaching the Playground battle arena in PVP * [[Underpants Gnomes (Phone Destroyer)|'Underpants Gnomes: ]]Available upon reaching the Playground battle arena in PVP * Dwarf Engenier Dougie: 'Available upon reaching the Tower of Peace battle arena in PVP * [[Princess Kenny (Phone Destroyer)|'Princess Kenny]]: '''Available upon reaching the Orc Camp battle arena in PVP '''Ranged Fighters * [[Robin Tweek|'Robin Tweek']]:' Available upon reaching the Playground battle arena in PVP * [[Kyle of the Drow Elves|'Kyle of the Drow Elves]]:' Available upon reaching the Playground battle arena in PVP * [[Dark Mage Craig|'Dark Mage Craig]]:' Available upon reaching the Playground battle arena in PVP * [[The Amazingly Randy|'The Amazingly Randy]]:' Available upon reaching the Little Tokyo battle arena in PVP * [[Catapult Timmy|'Catapult Timmy]]:' Available upon reaching the Little Tokyo battle arena in PVP * [[Blood Elf Bebe|'Blood Elf Bebe]]:''' Available upon reaching the Forbidden Graveyard battle arena in PVP '''Spells * [[Transmogrify|'Transmogrify']]:' Available upon reaching the Playground battle arena in PVP * [[Cock Magic|'Cock Magic]]:''' Available upon reaching the Little Tokyo battle arena in PVP '''Totems * [[Chicken Coop|'Chicken Coop']]: Available upon reaching the Enchanted Forest battle arena in PVP Gallery Fantasy screen.png|The Loading Screen for the Fantasy theme Shieldmaiden Wendy.png|Sheildmaiden Wendy Stan of Great.png|Stan the Great The Amazingly Randy.png|The Amazingly Randy Grand Wizard Cartman.png|Grand Wizard Cartman Dwarf Engineer Dougie.png|Dwarf Engenier Dougie Dwarf King Clyde.png|Dwarf King Clyde Catpult Timmy.png|Catapult Timmy Dragonslayer Red PD.png|Dragonslayer Red Rogue Token.png|Rogue Token Kyle of the Drow Elves.png|Kyle of the Drow Elves Blood Elf Bebe.png|Blood Elf Bebe Canadian Knight Ike.png|Canadian Knight Ike Underpantsgnomesfancard.png|Underpant Gnomes Paladin Butters.png|Paladin Butters Bradleyfancard.jpg|Elven King Bradley Le Bard Jimmy.png|Le Bard Jimmy Robin Tweek.png|Robin Tweek Witch Garrison.jpg|Witch Garrison Mr. Slave Executioner PD|Mr. Slave Executioner Princess Kenny Card.png|Princess Kenny Cock Magic.png|Cock Magic Dark Mage Craig.png|Dark Mage Craig Transmogrify.png|Transmogrify Chicken Coop.png|Chicken Coop Trivia * This is one of the two themes in the game to be based on a pre-existing South Park video game, the other being the Superheroes Theme. * Along with the Neutral Theme, it is the only theme with Swarm Cards. Category:South Park: Phone Destroyer Category:Cards with Warcry Category:Cards with Deathwish Category:Cards with Charged Category:Ranged Cards Category:Fighter Cards Category:Assassin Cards Category:Tank Cards Category:Spell Cards Category:Totem Cards Category:Fantasy Cards Category:Female Cards Category:Male Cards